Second Chance
by sassygirl91
Summary: Bella is in love with Edward since she was 17 years old Edward is in love with Bella
1. Bella

**It's a cold night here in Seattle I was walking back to my apartment after being at work all day **

**my truck had finally had its last run i'm sad to see that truck go because my dad Charlie gave it **

**to me for my 16th birthday my name is Isabella Swan I am 20 years old and I live in a five **

**bedroom townhouse with my roommates Rosalie Hale and Alice Cullen.I had just turned on to **

**my street Sky-gusty Rd when i heard my name being called out **_**"Bells what are you doing **_

_**walking its not safe." **_**Rose had yelled from her boyfriends jeep they had went out for the **

**anniversary**_**."Yea bells why didn't you call we would have come pick you up if you needed a **_

_**ride what happen to the truck by the way?"**_**Emmett asked me he was a sweetheart he was **

**perfect for Rose**_**."The battery is dead or something i'm not sure can you look at it tomorrow **_

_**Rose please?" **_**I asked nicely she was the best mechanic in the city**_**."Sure bells I'll take a look at **_

_**it lets get you inside before you get sick ok."**_** she said I nodded my we got to our **

**apartment i heard Alice and her brother Edward talking i used my key to let us in **_**"Hey Bells i **_

_**didn't hear the truck pull in does Jake have it?" **_**Edward asked Jake is my younger brother he **

**barrows the truck alot**_**."No it wouldn't start so i decided to walk home."**_**I said as i walked in to **

**the kitchen to fix me some hot tea **_**"Are you crazy you could have gotten sick or hurt or **_

_**something why didn't you call me or Ali someone to come get you?"**_**Edward asked i looked up **

**at him and i just had this overwhelming feeling to reach up and kiss him you see i have had a **

**crush on him since we were in high school together**_**."I didn't think about it i'm sorry guys it **_

_**wont happen again." **_**I said Edward sighed and wrapped his arms around me and kissed me on **

**the head something he always did since we were phone started buzzing in my pocket **

**it was my dad **_**"Hey daddy whats up?" **_**i asked **_**"Hey baby girl just wanted to see how your day **_

_**had been?" **_**he said but i could tell there was something on his mind**_** "Work was good busy day **_

_**being a editor but any way whats going on with you and mom?"**_**I asked i heard momma in the **

**kitchen in the background**_** "We are fine baby girl i just wannted to call and talk to you."**_**Dad **

** talked for a few more mintues**_**."Hey Bells can i talk to you for a minute"**_** Edward asked **

**he seemed kind of nervous he got ready to say something when his cell phone started ringing **

**it was his cousin Tanya.**


	2. Tanya

Tanya

what can I say about tanya she has blonde hair and blue eyes and she can't

stand me and i can't stand her she has tried to get rid of me she told Ali that

i was tryin to steal jasper from her which isn't true because jas is like a

brother to me and i wouldn't do that to Ali. she has tried hooking Edward

up with one of her friends that i met last summer she was pretty cool we

talked her name is Angela she is quite she is completely diffrent from tanya

she is dating her new boyfriend Ben he's a pretty cool guy they live just a

town over from us. _"Sure tan you can come for a visit it will be nice to have _

_you around for a lil while you can stay with ali and bell, rose they have the _

_two extra spare rooms you can stay with them..."_ edward was telling her

on the phone. I walked up stairs to go look at the spare room closest to Ali

_"Hey bell what are you doing?" _Rose asked me she knew i can't stand tanya

_"I am making sure this room is ready we are having guest this week i _

_guess."_ i said to her she looked confused at who i was talking about _"tanya _

_is coming for a visit she just asked edward if she could."_ i said to her she

was trying not to laugh _"This isn't funny rose she is coming and she is _

_gonna make this week really bad she tried to tell ali that i was tryin to steal _

_Jas away from her last summer which isn't true of course but still."_ I said to

her as I walked in to the bathroom in the spare room _"Why does she hate _

_you so much Bell i mean Carmen and Eleazer both love you but why _

_doesn't she?"_She asked I love Carmen and Eleazer and i wish that Tanya

and I could be friends but she will never wanna be my friend _"I don't know _

_rose maybe i could just ignore her this week while she is here and just stay _

_out of her way and not worry about her making her little comments that _

_she does."_ i said as we walked to my room i had just sat down on my

computer desk and went to turn on my computer when there was a knock

on my door _"Its open" _I yelled rose just laughed at me she got up to go

back down stairs with the others when she walked out Edward walked in

_"Hey bell sorry about that Tan is going through some roof stuff with school _

_and everything she just wants to come for a visit is that ok?"_ he asked i

thought about the answer i would give him i didn't want to hurt his feelings

_"No its fine she can come and stay as long as she wants its fine with me."_ I

said with a smile on my face _"Thank you Bell i promise you wont even _

_notice that she is here." _he said_ "hey edward" _i said before he could get up

to leave _"Yea bell whats up?"_ he looked at me_ "what was it that you _

_wanted to ask me before Tanya called?" _i asked he looked like he was

trying to figure out if he should tell me or not _"It was nothing bell its fine _

_goodnight love ya."_ he said _"love ya to ed." _i said as he closed my door.


	3. Night talk

Night talk

after Edward closed my door i opened my computer and opened

up yahoo messenger and facebook i seen that i had an e-mail on

facebook it was from Ang "Hey Bell haven't heard from you in a

while so i thought i would write you i would love to get to see you

hope ali and Rose are doing good how are Jas and Emm,Ed doing?

lets get together this weekend go to the movies this weekend i love

ya bell write back soon. Love Ang." she said in her letter "Ang i'm

sorry i haven't e-mailed you in a while work is fine everyone is

doing good you should come for a visit this week we have the extra

room bring ben with you he can stay with the guys lol i love ya to

ang hope everyone is doing good your way i love ya ang." i hit send

after writing her there was a knock on my bed room door "Its

open" i yelled out again i heard ali and Rose laugh "Hey bell we

wanna watch a movie do you wanna watch with us?" Rose asked

she had sat down on my bed ali was looking through my closet

probably looking for my outfit to wear tomorrow i am so glad that

tomorrow is Saturday means i don't have to go to work."Sure guys

i'll watch a movie with ya what are we watching?" I asked as we

walked down stairs "Hey bell i'm sorry that tanya is coming but its

only for a week i promise i'll keep her away from you i just hope

that it is only for a week maybe the weekend." Ali said she sat

down on the coach i sat down beside of her "It'll be alright Ali i'll

over look her Ang is wanting to come for a visit as well if that is

alright with yall?" I said rose laughed at something on her phone

she came over to us and handed me her iphone "Yall gotta see this

pic its funny as can be."she said it was a pic of a hourse in the air

and it said at the bottom there was a spider it was HUGE we all

started laughing "Oh bell to answer your question if Ang can come

for a visit you know she can we love having ang here with us." Ali

said she got up and went to bed it was after midnight we had

watched the whole movie and laughed so it was a good night.


	4. 1st day

**DAY 1**

I left Ali in the kitchen with Tanya. _"Hey Ali can you turn the _

_chicken please."_ I said. _"Yea Bells I will is there anything eals _

_needs done."_ She asked _"Yea can u make some sweet tea and _

_some brownies or something." _I asked. _"Yea i can get it done for _

_you." _I walked out of the kitchen to show Ang where she can put

her stuff. _"Come on Ang I'll show you where you can put your _

_stuff."_ I said as we walk up the stairs we passed Rose's room and

then we passed Ali's room and the spare room for Tanya and

then we passed by my room with the only spareroom left. _"Here _

_we are Ang."_ i said as we walked in the room _"Thanks Bells whats _

_going on between you and Tanya?" _She asked as she was putting

her stuff away. I sighed _"Its a long story Ang she thinks im trying _

_to steal Jasper away from Ali."_ i said Ang just kinda looks at me

and laughs. _"Are you serious Bells she is completely crazy Jazz _

_loves Ali so whats going on with you and Ed bells?" _I

Ali and Ang where the only ones who knows that I'm in love with

Edward_."He has no idea i'm alive Ang he thinks of me as a little _

_sister." _I said _"You need to just tell him how you feel Bells." _She

said I knew she was right but i just didn't know how there was a

knock on the door. _"Hey bells did Ang mak...Hey Angie we missed _

_you around here."_ Rose said _"Hey Rosie how are you?" _Ang said

after she hugged her _"Im good what are we talking about?" _Rose

asked _"I was just tellin bells she needs to tell Edward how she _

_feels."_ Ang said _"OK guys i get it where is Ali and our other _

_guest?"_ I asked _"They left Tanya wanted to go and see Esme and _

_Carlisle why wont you tell Ed how you feel bells?"_ Rose asked as

we walked down to the kitchen_."Im afraid that he wont feel the _

_same guys i have had a crush on him since i was 15." _I said there

was a knock on the door _"I still say you should tell Ed how you _

_feel." _Ang said I went to open the door _"Can I help you?" _I asked

_"Yes mam I'm looking for Isabella Swan?" "Well you found her." _

he handed me a really pretty bouquet of flowers. _"All you have to _

_do is sign here."_He said I signed the paper and gave him a tip

_"Thank you." _


	5. The Talk

**After signing for the flowers i walked back in the kitchen**_** "Those are pretty who are they from **_

_**Bell?"**_**Ang asked**_** "B thanks for letting tanya stay with you guys for a few days ill make it up to **_

_**you promise. Edward" **_**I read to my self and then i read it out loud to the girls when i heard **

**the front door open i turned to see it was Edward and the guys **_**"Hey B did you get my flowers **_

_**i sent you ?" **_**He asked when he came it to the kitchen **_**"Yea the delievery guy just left thanks **_

_**they are really pretty and you don't have to make it up to me she is your cousin and even **_

_**though we don't get along im not gonna let her go homeless i promise."**_** I said he just laughed **

**and shook his head**_** "I know you guys don't get along and I wish i knew the reason why but **_

_**she wont say where is Tanya anyway?" **_**he asked rose and Ang just growled **_**"Ali took her to **_

_**your mom and dads she is a real piece of work Edward demanding we take her stuff up to her **_

_**room like we are some bellhop or something." **_**Angie said edward just looked at her with a **

**sad face **_**"I'm sorry angie i can talk to mom and dad and see if they will let her stay with **_

_**them." He said "Its ok ed its just for a few days right i mean how bad can it be?" **_**Ang said **

**thats right tanya is staying for the week and Angie is staying with us for a month **_**"Ok so bells **_

_**where am i taking you for dinner?" **_**Edward asked i looked at him confused **_**"What are you **_

_**talking about Edward?" **_**I asked **_**"Didn't you read my note in the flowers?" **_**He asked OH of **

**course **_**"Umm well how about you take me out tomorrow night since i have dinner in the **_

_**oven know."**_** I said he smiled at me **_**"Yea that sounds good." **_**He said **_**"Hey bells can i talk to **_

_**you for a minute." **_**Ang said i looked at her and rose and i knew what this conversation was **

**about**_** "Yea we can talk in my room Ed can you keep and eye on the chicken its in the oven." **_**I **

**asked he shook his head yes and we walked up the stairs **_**"OMG bells this is perfect." **_**Rose **

**said **_**"What are you talking about rose?" **_**I asked **_**"OMG she is right bells you can tell Edward **_

_**how you feel about him." **_**Ange said and then i really thought about it and they was right i **

**could tell him i just hoped it wouldn't hurt our friendship and then i thought about it i guess i **

**could tell him tonight **_**"Actually guys i think im gonna go and talk to edward Angie will you **_

_**be mad at me if i go and talk to edward at the park for a lil while?" **_**I asked her she shook her **

**head no so i got up and went to find edward **_**"Man you need to tell bells how you feel about **_

_**her ed." "I can't man she'll hate me." **_**I heard from the kitchen **_**"Hey edward can i talk to you." **_

**I asked **_**"Yea bells whats up?" "Can we go to the park and talk just the two of us please." **_**I **

**asked as i put my shoes on **_**"Yea hey guys we will be back in a lil while." **_**we said and we **

**headed out. When we got to the park we walked over to the benches that was far away from **

**everyone **_**"Whats wrong Bells you are quiet?" **_**he asked **_**"I need to tell you something but im **_

_**not sure how you will take it." **_**i said **_**"You can tell me anything bells you know that." **_**He said **

**ok here goes**_** "I like you Edward." **_**I said **_**"I like you to bells." **_**He said ok so that wasn't what i **

**mean **_**"No edward i really like you ok like is the wrong word im In love with yo." **_**I started to **

**say but he cut me off with a kiss**_** "I love you to bells." **_**He said **_**"Im sorry can you repeat that **_

_**please." **_**I asked him **_**"I am in love with you to bells i have been for so long i was just afraid **_

_**how you would take it."**_** He said i just smiled up at him **_**" I was so scared you wouldn't feel the **_

_**same way."**_** I said he just laughed at me and kissed me again it was slow and caring when we **

**pulled apart i looked at his face and i could see a question in his eyes**_** "Whats up edward?" **_**I **

**asked **_**"Bells will you be my girlfriend." **_**He asked**_** "Yes edward i will be your girlfriend." **_**I said **

**he sighed and just heled me as we watched the kids play and run around.**


	6. Chapter 6

** Confertation**

**After eating dinner and making plans with Esme for lunch we sat down and decided to**

**watch a movie so Emmette put in immortal was about half way through**

**the movie when tanya spoke**_**."So like Bella can we talk after the boys leave?"**_** She asked i**

**figured she would have said something by now**_**."Sure Tanya but I can't be up to late I **_

_**have to work in the morning."**_** I said i felt edward tighten his hold on me. I just sighed **

**and was happy to be where i was**_**."I don't wanna let you go." **_**He whispered to me after **

**he placed a kiss on the back of my head**_**."Like can we talk now then since you have to **_

_**work." **_**Tanya asked I really didn't wanna get up but i guess i had better get this over**

**with especially since she was gonna be here till friday**_**."Sure come on we will talk in **_

_**my room." **_**I said I gave edward a kiss and got up to follow her to my room. We got up to**

**my room i waitied for tanya to sit down. She sat down on my computer desk chair she**

**picked up a picture frame i knew which picture it was of me and Edward last summer**

**we had all took a trip to florida to visit my mom and universal orlando we had taken **

**a picture of the two of us on the beach the last day we was in florida. **_**"So what do you **_

_**want to talk about Tanya?" **_**I asked**_** "How did you do?" **_**She said I must have looked **

**confused because she stood up out of the chair **_**"How did you get him to believe you**_

_**actually love him?"**_** she screamed at me **_**"I didn't do anything except be honest with**_

_**him tanya because the truth is i do really love him i have for a long time."**_** I said after I **

**said it she just bust out laughing **_**"You actually want me to believe that you love him**_

_**and you don't want the family money yea right ok how much do you want?"**_** she said **

_**"I don't want your family money tanya." **_**I said and again she laughs at me **_**"Really you**_

_**really want me to believe that you don't want our money HA i don't believe that."**_** tanya**

**said. I came to relized why she was so worried about the family money it wasn't me**

**she was worried about it was her self not Alice or emmette kate or irina she wanted**

**Edward to herself the family money as well **_**"What about Alice Emmette Kate and Irina**_

_**shouldn't you be worried about them?"**_** I asked**_** "Not really I could care less about any of**_

_**them except for Edward." "Oh really and why is that Tanya?"**_


	7. Talking to Tanya Epov

** Talk to Tanya Epov**

**After Bella left to talk to tanya i just sighed and sat with our friends **_**"Hey Edward **_

_**man you know we are happy for you and bella right?"**_** Emmette said as the rest of **

**them shook their heads in agreement.**_**"Yea we thought you would never come out**_

_**and tell each other how you felt."**_** Angela said I sighed i really missed bella even **

**though she was up stairs. "**_**I wonder what tanya is talking to bella about?"**_** Alice said **

**I wondered the same thing.**_**"I think im gonna go up and see whats going on."**_** I said. As**

**I walked up the stairs i heard tanya asking bella something **_**"I really don't care what**_

_**happenes with Alice Emmett Kate or Irina the only person i do care about is Edward."**_** I **

**knew what she was talking about the family money we all had our own trust funds**

**I had talked to Aunt Carmen and she had told me that Tanya had already spent hers**

**on plastic surgery and a trip to Hawii.**_**"Oh really tanya and why is that?"**_** I asked I **

**watched as bella relaxed and as tanya tried to make up a story**_** "because if i **_

_**remember correctly grandma Cullen set up a trust fund for all of us and Aunt**_

_**Carmen said you spent yours already on plastic surgery and a trip to Hawii."**_** I said**

_**"Eddie you know how mother lies she is jelous of me."**_** Tanya said i couldn't help but**

**laugh **_**"Oh really so your mad at Carmen so your gonna take it out on Bella no that is **_

_**wrong so i think the best thing for you to do is leave in the morning I'm sure uncle**_

_**Marcus will let you stay with him."**_** I said as I shut the door. I took a deep breath to calm**

**down so i wouldn't scare bella **_**"Edward are you ok?"**_**Bella asked me. **_**"I should be asking**_

_**you that question baby I'm so so so sorry i had no idea that she was after the money that**_

_**she felt like..." "Edward stop baby you didn't know we are both aware of her game now **_

_**we can call Esme and Carlisle, Eleazer and Carmen and let them know that we didn't**_

_**kick her out and that she was asked to leave after she attacked me." **_**Bella said. I knew she **

**was right but how do you tell your parents and Aunt &amp; uncle that your crazy cousin **

**was tryng to steal the family money?**


	8. The Parents

The Parents Bpov

After listening to make sure Tanya did leave and wasn't goanna cause trouble Edward and I stayed up

stairs just enjoying the time just the two of us because I knew that even though I didn't have to work

Edward did and I didn't know if he was going home or if he just goanna stay her with me ._" Bella I am so_

_sorry for the trouble that Tanya has caused and I had no idea what she was really up to."_ Edward said

for about the hundredth time since she left. _"Edward its ok I promise you couldn't have known that she _

_was really after the family money I just wish I knew how Eleazer and Carmen are gonna react." _I said.

After Tanya had left we had contacted them and asked them if we could talk to them and Carlisle and

Esme. After we had talked to them we had learned that they hadn't left town at all that Tanya had lied

and said we had invited her to do stay with us I just couldn't believe how many lies she had spread in

just a few day's time since she had called and asked Edward if she could come and stay with us for a few

days ._ "Carmen is calling and so is Esme babe are you ready to have this conversation?" _Edward asked

from the computer desk he was on his phone since I was on my computer talking to my mom through

messenger ._" Yea baby I was just finishing up talking to my mom." _ I said as I put my laptop down and

walked over to him I could see Esme and Carmen along with Carlisle and Eleazer it was funny how much

Carlisle and Carmen looked alike you would almost say the were twins but consider that Carlisle is older

Than Carmen they weren't._"Edward what is so important that you couldn't talk to us over the phone?"_

Esme asked _"Yes Edward Tanya came back to the house saying that bella had hit her and told her that _

_She was a brat and."_ _"Aunt Carmen that is not what happened at all Tanya tried to get bella to dump me_

_so that she could get the family money and then she wanted me and her to run away together and leave_

_Ali Em ,Kate and Irina with out there inheritance."_ Edward said and to say that they were all surprise is a

Understatement it really shocked me to here how crazy the night had been _"Oh lord what a mess this is _

_Bella I am so sorry my dear I promise you hun that you will not have to worry about Tanya again as for _

_Her trying to get into the family money she can't not with out Carlisle and I."_ Carmen said and I felt some

Better knowing that at least kate and everyone would get what there grandmother had left for them _"Its_

_Ok Carmen as long as she stays away from me and Edward then I wont have a problem with her and _

_Eleazer please just get her some help because she needs it."_ I said and they just nodded there head

Edward talked to them for a lil while longer esme and Carmen both made plans to go to lunch tomorrow

After Edward hung up we sat back and sighed relief to know that things went as well as they did._ "I don't _

_Want to let you go babe."_ I said to Edward _"I don't want to let you go either baby girl."_ He said _"Why _

_Don't you just stay here you have clothes."_ I said he just smiled and nodded his head yes I was beyond

Happy that I didn't have to let him go tonight I just had to let him go in the morning in time for work.

After we got ready for bed we walked down to the kitchen to find that Emmett and Jasper was still here

So they must be staying with Rose and Ali. _"Angie I feel so sorry for you being the only single person here _

_I will talk to the guy that I told you about so have you decided if your gonna move here to Seattle?"_ I

asked she nodded her head_ "Yea that is kind of why I asked if I could come and stay with you guys I have _

_a job interview tomorrow morning with yalls publishing house."_ Angie said im so happy to know that

my best friend was moving here after talking for a little while longer we all said good night and went too

bed.


	9. Help

Hey guys sorry it isn't a chapter ill post a new one within the next couple of days but im looking

for a story that i can't remember the name Bella has a son and Edward has a little girl who has

asthma can someone help me please thank you


	10. Lunch Date

Lunch date B pov

It was really early when the alarm went off I knew I had to go in to the office to pick

up some paper work and to go over a book that i was editing but i was comfortable at

the same time and plus Esme and Carmen would be here in just a few hours for our

lunch date so i had to get up. _"Good morning baby girl are you awake?"_ Edward asked

me I smiled because I was so happy to remember that it wasn't a dream that Edward

was really still here with me "_Good morning babe I'm up and i really don't want to _

_leave my bed,"_ I said. _"I know what you mean bells but i have to go to work and Mom_

_and Aunty Carmen will be here soon and i know you have to stop by your office and i _

_want you to stop by the shop and have dinner with me tonight and maybe we can have_

_a nice evening where it doesn't involv my crazy cousin trying to steal anything from _

_the family."_ Edward said.I nodded my head and to agree with him it will be nice to

have a quiet evening just him and I. I sighed as i got up to get ready for the day i felt

Edward walk up behind me and wrap his arms around me and start kissing my neck

down to my shoulders i moved my neck to the side to give him more accsess to my

neck. he had to stop because my cell phone was ringing _"You better answer that it_

_might be work or something I'm gonna jump in the shower."_ He said as he let go of

my waist and walked out to the bathroom_"Good morning Esme is something wrong?"_

I asked her _"No honey i just wanted to ask if you had talked to Edward this morning?"_

she said i just sighed in relief _"Yea Esme he is actualy in the shower here at the house_

_after what had happen with tanya we just didn't wanna let each other go so he stayed _

_the night here."_ I said i could here her tell Carlisle that she had found him and that

he was safe._ "Ok thank you honey we just hadn't heard from him and was getting _

_worried," "I will have him call you when he gets out of the shower are we still on for_

_lunch?"_ I asked _"Yea we sure are honey Carmen just pulled in actually so we will _

_see you soon love you bells."_ She said and hung up. After hanging my phone up I

walked to my closet to pull out some clothes.I ended up getting a gray sweater and

a pair of black jeans along with my boots that Ali bought the last time she went to

California._"Bathroom is all yours bells."_ Edward said _"Ok babe thanks oh and call_

_your mom she called and was getting worried when you didn't call her this morning."_

I said as i walked to the bathroom to get ready after I got done with my shower I was

curling my hair when i seen the door open and Edward walked in _"Hey baby girl I _

_gotta go i just wanted to give you a kiss and tell you i would see you later."_ Edward

said. I sat the curling iron down and walked over to him _"Ok baby I'll see you after_

_lunch with your mom and Aunt i think Angie is gonna go to lunch with us and then _

_to her meeting so i'll stop by the shop after i go by my office."_ I said he nodded his

head and gave me a kiss and walked out i heard him tell the girls bye and walked out

Edward owed his own music shop that he bought from a friend of his dads so he does

pretty I finished gettng ready i heard Esme and Carmen walked in so i

went to my room and got my purse and cell phone and walked down stairs _"There she_

_is how are you this morning Bells?"_ Esme asked _"Im doing good how are you I love _

_your sweater Esme and carmen i love your shoes those are so cute."_ I said as i walked

into the living room i seen that Ali and Rose had already left for the day which left

Ang and Carmen Esme and I left in the house to figure out where we are going for

lunch_"Esme Carmen I hope you guys don't mind that i tag along on yalls lunch date_

_with Bells i have a job interview in bellas publishing house and she is gonna show me_

_where i am suppose to go."_ Ang said they all just told her it was fine. We decided to go

to La Bella Italia this itilan resturant right down the street from were i

took two cars so that way angie and I could go stright to Masen Publishing after we

eat and then rose would pick angie up while i went and had dinner with Edward. An

hour after Ang and I pulled in to the parking bulding and walked in Rose met Angela

to take her up to her meeting._"Hey bella i thought you didn't work today?"_ Jessica

asked from her desk _"Im just picking up the books i was editing and then im gonna go_

_and meet up with Edward for our dinner date have a good day Jessica."_ I said as i

walked out of my office _"Hey rose im gonna go and have dinner with Edward i'll_

_be home later." "Ok bells ill pick up so chinese for dinner so that way there isn't _

_a big mess to clean up tonight see you later."_ She said. I waved goodbye to Ange

and wished her I got in my truck i pulled out my phone to call Edward

_"Hey baby girl are you on the way to see me?" "Yea babe i am on the way to you _

_i stoped by work and picked up some stuff so i can work while i wait on you to_

_finish up." "Ok baby i'll see you shortly."_ He said after we hung up I pulled out

of the parking building and headed to his shop i needed to call my dad and mom

to see what the plans are for thanksgiving i knew i wanted to spend some of it with

the cullens so maybe we could just have one big family dinner. it only took me a few

minutes to get to Edwards record shop._"Hey beautiful i missed you." "Hey babe how _

_have things been today?" "Things have been pretty good people still need music to _

_listen to how was lunch with mom and Aunt Carmen?" "It was good Carmen _

_apologized again for tanya attacking me i told her it was fine that she wasn't the one_

_who needed to apologize she agreed and said that Tanya was gonna be getting help _

_soon because she has something really wrong with her they said that when they went_

_in to her room there was nothing but pictures of you and her said it was crazy." "Wow_

_she is nuts she has always been sorta crazy but that is taking it a little to far if you _

_ask me."_ we talked a little while longer he got a few costumers one was looking for

a band from the 80s that i knew my dad had seen in concert so i had talked to him

and edward about the band it was funny to hear some of the stories that people have

behind the bands they want.I finshed up the book and texted my boss to let them

know that i had finshed and i would bring it in tomorrw when i go in to work _"Ok_

_babe where do you wanna go for dinner?" "I would really love some Chinese but its_

_up to you babe where we eat." "Chinese is fine with me why don't get it to go and _

_we go back to my place and watch a movie and have a nice quiet evening?" "That _

_sounds amazing baby."_ After Edward locked the shop up we headed to our cars

i was gonna drive mine back to my house and then edward was gonna meet me

at the house to pick me up after he picked up dinner.


End file.
